supermariobrfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Tennis Open
Mario Tennis Open is a sport game in the Mario Tennis series (developed by Camelot Software Planning) for the Nintendo 3DS. The game features gyroscope support and online multiplayer (using the Nintendo Network procedures). Gameplay The gameplay features the traditional basic elements from previous Mario Tennis games, utilizing the buttons of the 3DS during gameplay single or multiplayer matches. Players can perform various different tennis shots by selecting the shot panels on the touch screen. There are also Special Modes in the game, such as "Super Mario Tennis", where the player needs to hit enemies, blocks and coins with tennis balls in some levels of Super Mario Bros.. Chance Shots Chance Shots can appear if the opponent performs a bad rebound. In that case, a small colored area with a symbol of a Mario enemy or item appears in the player's court. The color of the symbol matches the colors of the panels in the touch screen (if the touch screen is set to the 6-panel shot panel. To perform a chance shot, players have to perform shot whose color corresponds to the colored area when they are in the area, either by pressing the correct button or button combination or by touching the matching color on the touch screen. Otherwise, the shot is a normal shot. However, players can perform a simple shot that automatically selects the appropriate shot, but this Chance Shot is slightly weaker. Players on the receiving end of a Chance Shot experience special effects that can hinder them. However, they can lessen the effect by pressing the opposite shot. For instance, red Chance Shots may not make much of an impact if the player retaliates with a (blue) slice shot. Game Modes Exhibition Similar to the preceding Mario Tennis games, exhibition mode is a basic versus mode. Players can choose a singles or doubles match. After that, they can choose their character and opponents and press the L or R to give characters a left handed dominance or a star rank, respectively, if they want. The opponent's CPU's difficulty can be chosen after that, ranking from lowest to highest: novice, intermediate, expert, pro, and ace. After this, players can choose any court they currently have, and then they can determine the games and sets. After this, the match starts. It is important to note that Chance Shots cannot be turned off, unlike Power Shots from the previous games. Tournament Mode Tournament mode is very similar to the tournament mode in the previous Mario Tennis games. However, two more cups are added and the arrangement of the cups are different. Players must have a star ranking to participate in the second set of cups. They can achieve this by beating Special Cup. Beating Star Cup unlocks the most difficult COM difficulty for Exhibition Mode, the Ace difficulty. Once the player has unlocked a cup, he or she can play that cup at any time, no matter what character is being used. As a result, characters do not have to clear all three cups to beat the Special Cup to earn the Star Rank, unlike in the previous titles. *'World Open' **Mushroom Cup **Flower Cup **Banana Cup **Champions Cup *'Star Open' **1-Up Mushroom Cup **Ice Flower Cup **Shell Cup **Final Cup Characters Playable There are a total of 16 playable characters in Mario Tennis Open. Some are unlocked during normal game play, but multicolored Yoshis can be unlocked using QR codes. Additionally, each character will be in one of the six player classes available in the game, excluding the Miis as they can be customized. The four hidden characters can each be unlocked by completing level 3 in the respective Special Game. *Mario (All-Around) *Luigi (All-Around) *Peach (Technique) *Yoshi (Speed) *Daisy (Technique) *Boo (Tricky) *Bowser Jr. (Tricky) *Diddy Kong (Speed) *Donkey Kong (Power) *Waluigi (Defense) *Wario (Power) *Bowser (Power) *Mii (custom) Unlockable *Baby Mario (Speed) (unlocked after Level 3 of Super Mario Tennis (1-3) is completed) *Baby Peach (Tricky) (unlocked after Level 3 of Ring Shot (Pro Rings) is completed) *Luma (Technique) (unlocked after Level 3 of Galaxy Rally (Superstar) is completed) *Dry Bowser (Defense) (unlocked after Level 3 of Ink Showdown (Inksplosion) is completed) QR Downloadable Characters *Blue Yoshi (Speed) *Light Blue Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Red Yoshi (Technique) *Pink Yoshi *Black Yoshi *White Yoshi (Tricky) The Yoshi Hunt In the UK, a Yoshi QR Chase is being set up in 30 participating ASDA stores. This special QR event will allow consumers to scan the code via the game to unlock certain Yoshis to play as. All that has been confirmed is that Black Yoshi and White Yoshi will be released on the 25th and 26th of May. Other Yoshis are to come at a later time. Character Suits The character suits can be used to customize the player's Mii character. *Mario (Beat Star Tournament in singles) *Luigi (Beat Star Tournament in doubles) *Peach (Collect 800 points in Ring Shot) *Daisy (Collect 700 points in Ring Shot) *Bowser (Collect 50 victory medals/beat 50 people online) *Bowser Jr. (Collect 20 victory medals/beat 20 people online) *Yoshi (Download it on Club Nintendo via QR) *Luma (Collect 1500 coins in the Galaxy Rally Challenge Special Game) *Donkey Kong (Meet 50 Mii characters via Streetpass) *Diddy Kong (Meet 20 Mii characters via Streetpass) *Wario (Collect 800 Coins in Super Mario Tennis Level 1-4) *Waluigi (Collect 800 Coins in Super Mario Tennis Level 2-4) *Boo (Buy 100 different items in the item shop) *Dry Bowser (Collect 100 victory medals/beat 100 people online) *Bee Mario (Turn eight characters into star characters) *Fire Mario (Turn two characters into star characters) *Cloud Mario (Turn ten characters into star characters) *Propeller Mario (Turn five characters into star characters) *Tanooki Mario (Turn fifteen characters into star characters) *Birdo (Beat an Ace computer in exhibition) *Goomba (Add 100 items to the item shelf) *Petey Piranha (Reach 50 returns in the Ink Showdown Challenge) *Toad (Reach a total of 50000 coins) *Wiggler (Earn a total of 5000 points in Online Multiplayer Open matches) *Koopa Troopa (Win 10 consecutive Streetpass matches) Non-Playable *Toad *Lakitu *Toads *Goombas *Mecha-Koopas *Penguins *Shy Guys *Koopa Troopas *Inky Piranha Plants *Lumas (Blue, Red, and Green) Courts There are 8 courts in Mario Tennis Open. *Mario Stadium (Hard Court, Grass Court, and Clay Court) *Peach's Palace (Carpet Court) *Bowser's Castle (Stone Court) *DK Jungle (Wood Court) *Mushroom Valley (Mushroom Court) *Penguin Iceberg (Snow Court) *Wario Dunes (Sand Court) *Galaxy Arena (Crystal Court, Morph Court) (unlocked by completing the Final Cup in the Star Open Tournaments) Special Games *Super Mario Tennis *Ring Shot *Ink Showdown *Galaxy Rally Trivia *This is the first handheld installment in the series to not include a Story Mode or RPG elements. *This is also the first handheld installment in the series with a tournament mode. **This is the first installment in the series to include a Tournament mode but not an Item Battle mode. *Unlike all past games in the Mario Tennis series, Wario's tennis racket does not depict his signature "W" on it; his iconic nose and mustache serve as his symbol in this game instead. Gallery 120px-MTOMario.jpg|Mario 116px-MTOPeach.jpg|Peach 120px-MTOYoshi.jpg|Yoshi 120px-MTOBowser.jpg|Bowser 120px-Mario-Tennis-Open-34.jpg|Mii 120px-Mario-Tennis-Open-35.jpg|Mii 120px-Mario-Tennis-Open-36.jpg|Mii 120px-Mario-Tennis-Open-37.jpg|A Mii in a Bwser outfit. 120px-Mario-Tennis-Open-38.jpg|Mii 120px-Mario-Tennis-Open-39.jpg|Mii 120px-Mario-Tennis-Open-40.jpg|A Mii in a Yoshi outfit. 120px-Mario-Tennis-Open-41.jpg|Mii 120px-Mario-Tennis-Open-42.jpg|Mii Category:Games Category:Mario Tennis Series Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2012 Games